The present invention is directed generally to a board adapted for attachment to a shopping cart for collecting, organizing and storing coupons as well as for providing accessory conveniences such as a shopping list pad, calculator and pen.
Prior patents have shown convenience trays attachable to a shopping cart but all such trays have certain limitations which are believed to be overcome by the improved grocery shopper organizer of the present invention. Some of the prior devices are permanently attached to a shopping cart and therefore available to the customer only while shopping in a particular store. Customers who are left to their own devices for collecting and storing coupons between shopping trips often simply stick them in a drawer or purse in haphazard fashion. The coupons remain unorganized and difficult to review or retrieve.
Another shortcoming of previously disclosed devices is that they are custom fit for attachment to a particular type of cart and are therefore ill suited for use with other types of shopping carts. A related problem is that even the convenience trays which are detachably connected to a shopping cart are generally designed for attachment only to the push handle of the shopping cart. The impracticality of placing such things as a shopping list, coupons, calculator and pen right in front of an infant seated in the infant seat of a shopping cart is readily apparent.
A primary object of the invention therefore is to provide an improved grocery shopper organizer.
Another object is to provide such an organizer adapted for detachable connection to a shopping cart so as to be available for use at home to store and organize coupons between shopping trips.
Another object is to provide such an organizer which is adapted for connection to various types and styles of shopping carts.
Another object is to provide such an organizer which can be mounted at any of various positions on a shopping cart so as to be readily accessible to the shopper but out of reach of an infant and not interfering with the products placed in the cart.
Another object is to provide such an organizer with means for temporarily supporting a separate calculator so that the calculator will remain available for other uses.
Another object is to provide such an organizer which is adapted for support on a shopping cart at a convenient and comfortable inclination for the shopper.
Finally, it is an object of the invention to provide a grocery shopper organizer which is simple and rugged in construction, economical to manufacture and efficient in operation.